Slim Chance
by SmallTimeWriter
Summary: There was a slim chance that it could be.


**Slim Chance**

 **Authors Note/Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Chicago P.D, that credit is due to go to the writers/creators.**

 **.**

 **Summary: There was a slim chance that it could be.**

 **One Shot**

Erin felt like her world was spinning out of control, her head aching as she thought over ever possible detail that she should have noticed when Hank entered her life. It should have been suspicious that he wanted to help her, a fifteen year old girl but back then she hadn't even thought to question it, all that mattered was getting away from Bunny and having a better life. It crossed her mind that Bunny could have been lying but Hank had lied to, he had never told her that he knew Bunny before she was born; he never told her that he knew the man that she thought was her father. It was apparent that he didn't tell her a lot of things and if Bunny thought that Jimmy was her father then perhaps she was now telling the truth that it could very well be Hank.  
DNA Test.  
It was the only thing Erin knew would be able to tell her the truth before, however if it came back negative, if it wasn't Hank then Erin thought she would fall apart for sure. Hank had saved her; given her a home and a father figure. If that test ended up being wrong then Erin was scared she would lose the one person who had her back through absolutely everything, always on her side.  
Picking up the bottle of wine she poured herself another glass, maybe if she drank enough she could forget Bunny ever said anything because inside it was tearing her apart. Bunny just had this way of ruining her life when everything had been fine to begin with. Erin looked down at the half full glass, shrugging her shoulders she filled it all the way to the top, she deserved it.

 **/~/~/~/**

"Hank, it's me…um Bunny. I've done something; Erin knows that you might be her father"

Hank almost dropped the phone he was holding in his hand, the message playing through his ear. Anger coursed through his veins. "Damn it, Bunny" He cursed, grabbing his jacket off the back of the chair he headed out of the office. Erin was going to need him and after he repaired whatever damage Bunny had done to his relationship with Erin then he would confront her. She had no right to tell Erin that, they agreed it was better that way. She had no need to know what went on between him and Bunny before she was born. If he was her father it was a slim chance, had he thought it was true he would have been a part of her life earlier, he would have done more.  
Taking Erin in at fifteen had not been one of regret or a misguided conception that she was his, it was an act of good faith that the fifteen year old could do better living with him and Camille.  
What he knew in the moment when he rushed down the steps was he'd kill Bunny if she'd set Erin back, the girl was doing so well but he would always feel like this news would break her. He just hoped within himself that he would always get to her before happened.

 **/~/~/~/**

"Erin, open up!"

Erin sat on the couch with the bottle of wine on the table in front of her listening to Hank as he pounded on the door, he clearly knew, Bunny must have called. She was little surprised to see that he hadn't used the spare key that she had given him, then again Hank had always respected her privacy unless it became a danger to her health.

"Erin, open this door!"

A part of her wished that he would leave it alone but the other part was practically begging to him to enter and explain the mess that was her life; hold her and reassure her that nothing had to change. "Erin, open the door now or I am coming in"

"Go away Hank!" The words escaped her lips before she could stop them and mere seconds later she heard the front door unlock, she closed her eyes not wanting to see him.

"I'm not going anywhere until we talk kid. How much have you had to drink?"

Erin cracked an eye open to see him holding the bottle of wine examining it. "Not enough to have this conversation"

"Erin" He sighed, placing the bottle down. "What Bunny told you…"

"Is it true?" Erin interrupted him. "Is it true that you could be my father, my biological father?" Her heart was racing, eyes darting across his face, studying his expressions.

Hank sat down in the arm chair across from her. "A slim chance. There is a slim chance"

Erin covered her face with her hands. "I cannot believe this! All these years and you never said a word. We could have done a DNA test, we could have known for sure. You lied to me! You let me believe Jimmy was my father" Erin shouted.

"I thought he was. Bunny thought he was" Hank bit back at her, she was angry, he could tell. "Is a DNA test what you want?"

"Yes…no…I don't know. This is a bomb shell. Up until a week ago I wasn't aware you knew Bunny before you took me in and now this. Why keep it a secret for all these years? Did Camille know?"

"No!" The word came out a little sharper then he intended, standing up he walked over to the window to look out at the view below. "Erin, that time of my life, that moment isn't something I shared willingly. I didn't...Bunny made it clear you weren't mine and now she's..." He turned to look at her. "I took you in, raised you alongside Justin with Camille. I never thought of you any different from my kid, I wasn't aware that Bunny actually thought there was a chance that you could possibly be mine"

Erin ran a hand through her hair. "This is not happening. I can't...I've been with you since I was fifteen you could have said something, anything. Instead I find out from Bunny who only said it to hurt me"

"Erin, you are my daughter. Blood or not. If you want a DNA test…"

"I don't, well, I'm not…"

"We can discuss it when you are ready" He crossed the floor to sit beside her. "You are my kid, don't let Bunny confuse you. When you came to live with Camille and I, it was clear to me that I didn't need to know because I had you"

Erin looked up at him, the tears welling in her eyes. "This is my life. It feels like it is falling apart"

"It's not kid. I'm here now and I always will be. Alright Erin?"

Erin let him hug her, leaning heavily against his chest. "I can't lose you"

"You won't" He squeezed her shoulder. "I love you kid"

"I love you too, Hank"

 **/~/~/~/**

 **Thoughts?**

 **Much Love. x**


End file.
